


Fireplace

by mlein80



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: Bonnie decides there are better places to spend Christmas Eve than at the party Caroline planned.





	

“I’m never leaving here…” Bonnie was lounging against Enzo, hands outstretched towards the fireplace, making sure she was staying warm. She leaned back into her boyfriend, who was wearing a huge smirk around his lips. 

“And what about that Christmas party you wanted to drag me to tonight?” He had been objecting against that party for weeks already, only to be constantly overruled by Bonnie. He preferred to spend Christmas Eve here, in the cabin they had rented, with his girl in front of the fireplace. And perhaps a present or two.

“Don’t start about that party…”, Bonnie moaned. “Then I’m going to feel guilty for not showing up and Caroline is going to bug me over that forever and…”

Enzo shut her up with a kiss, pulling her closer to him.   
“You’re just going to blame me for it. I’m still the poor, not social Augustine survivor who desperately needed a bit of rest these holidays.” He started to laugh when he turned Bonnie in his lap so he could look at her. “Or the very egoistic vampire who wants to monopolize his girl for a few days.”

Bonnie nested herself against Enzo, feeling his skin under her fingers.   
“I could do that… the second version then. You’re not a victim anymore. You never were in the first place… you were far too strong for that.”

“Thank you for seeing it that way, love… I like the second version better as well.” He put his finger under her chin, making her look up to him. “The second version it is then? I’ll deal with Caroline when this is all over, promise. I can handle her.” A few well chosen words, a thicker English accent than normal and she’d fall for it, No problem at all.   
“You won’t even have to miss out on the Christmas Carols. I’m pretty sure I can handle those.”

“Ok, you’ve got me. I didn’t want to go anyway. I prefer just being with you, here…” Bonnie stole another kiss before smiling broadly at the prospect of staying in all night. “I hope you have my gifts here instead of at the Salvatore house?”

“I’m always prepared, my love. I hoped something like this would happen…” He nodded at the fireplace with the sheepskin in front of it. “And maybe we can test how soft that thing really is. I can think of a few fun things we can do here…”


End file.
